1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulsation arrangement for use with milking machines, such as used in the dairy industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Up until this time numerous pulsation arrangements and systems have been known and used, for example in conjunction with milking machines used in the dairy industry. Such arrangements and systems have not however always been as straightforward and efficient as possible, and the present invention sets out to provide an arrangement which is efficient in use, and which overcomes or at least minimizes problems and disadvantages inherent in arrangements and systems known and used up until this time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a pulsation arrangement which is straightforward in operation and use.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description.